


Dear Tsukiyama...

by telwo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, also phone calls, i just kind of saw something and wrote this so..., letter writing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telwo/pseuds/telwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://telwo.tumblr.com/post/142516345045/ladymoonstache-hysyartmaskstudio-imagine<br%20/>">this post</a><br/>The title is also from that post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Tsukiyama...

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to [ladymoonstache](http://ladymoonstache.tumblr.com/) and [hysyartmaskstudio](http://hysyartmaskstudio.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for the post that this fic was based on.
> 
> Apologies for the quality (or lack thereof) but I wrote most of this at 5am the weekend before last so...
> 
> Also, whilst I have your attention, I would just like to say thank you so, so much to those of you who have left comments on my other stuff (it's going to be a while until I can update those so I'm putting the thanks here in the hopes you'll see it). I honestly didn't expect to get that much of a positive response that quickly, so you guys are really amazing (no joke; the last comment I read actually made me scream, so my neighbors probably think I'm insane now).

“Hello?”

_“Hello, Sasaki-san.”_

This was a call that Kaneki had been both dreading and not expecting at all. There were so many different variables, in fact it was a miracle that his letter had reached Tsukiyama at all, given that he’d just shoved it under the door of :re and hoped for the best.

“Oh! Tsu- wait, I probably shouldn’t address you by name.”

_“Would I be correct in assuming that you are not currently alone?”_

“I am actually.” Kaneki glanced around the empty office, “but I can’t shake the feeling that someone might be listening.”

_“I see.”_

There was a long pause before Kaneki realised that this was probably his cue to speak.

“So, I’m guessing that you got my note?”

 _“Of course”,_ Tsukiyama laughed bitterly. _“This would hardly be a social call.”_

“Oh, right.” He almost slapped himself; he couldn’t rely on his memories of Tsukiyama from four years ago at this point.

The Tsukiyama he remembered would have made a ‘social call’.

The Tsukiyama he remembered hadn’t been thrown off of a rooftop.

He dragged a hand through his hair before answering. “Have you thought about it?”

 _“Yes.”_ His voice was terse as he answered. _“May I ask what exactly this ‘big operation’ is?”_

“I’m not sure that would be safe to tell you over the phone.” Realistically, his phone was probably bugged. It wouldn’t surprise him in the slightest if someone was listening in to this conversation, and he obviously couldn’t afford suspicion at this point.

Although that wasn’t strictly speaking true. If anything, his plan relied on Arima guessing at his intentions; if he didn’t have sufficient motivation then there was a reasonable chance that he wouldn’t kill Kaneki…

Tsukiyama was speaking again.

_“You expect me to provide you with materials that could easily be used against me?”_

“No, why would I-”

_“Or perhaps you’re asking me to trust you? Because I’m sure that you can forgive me for not wanting to do that.”_

“But I wouldn’t-”

 _“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!”_ Tsukiyama’s voice sounded particularly strained now. He was breathing close to the phone; ragged and erratic. There were several muffled voices in the background, one of which sounded as though they were shushing him. He took several deep breaths before speaking again, _“I suggest that you seriously consider what you have already done before you make such a declaration, Sasaki-san.”_

“No, you’re right. I’m sorry.” Kaneki was fully aware that he was sabotaging this conversation, albeit unintentionally.

_“Why do you need a suit?”_

“It’s for” Kaneki began, before he realised that appealing to Tsukiyama’s best interests probably wouldn’t involve mentioning that he planned to go up against Arima straight away.

He tried again; “I need to rescue Hinami.” This at least was an area of common interest. He felt himself wince slightly at having to manipulate Tsukiyama in this way. Mentioning Hinami was the only way to get him to agree that Kaneki could immediately think of, although he was regretting it more with every second of silence emitting from his phone.

“Most of the CCG will be gone, but Squad Zero is guarding Cochlea. I’m going to have to fight Arima again.”

 _“You didn’t_ have _to last time.”_ Tsukiyama sounded like he was crying, or about to. It was probably just the static distorting his voice. That was what Kaneki was stubbornly telling himself at least.

“Will you do it?”

There was another long pause with frantic muttering in the background. It appeared to be a debate of some sort, although if he relied on tone entirely then it sounded as if Tsukiyama was arguing against whatever it was. It didn’t help that half of the words he was able to make out were in French.

Eventually, Tsukiyama returned to the phone. _“If you’re retrieving the little lady then yes, I’ll do it. When do you need it?”_

“In a few days’ time.”

_“Did you have anything specific in mind for the design?”_

“No.”

But he needed to be able to fight long enough for any of the others to escape. “Wait, actually, could you put some sort of reinforcement around the torso? It might not do much, but that’s where he got me last time.”

There was more almost-silence.

“ _Your measurements will have changed, and it isn’t as if I have the originals with me anyway. If you want this suit you need to leave a copy of them where you left the letter. You can expect your suit the day after you’ve given me your measurements.”_

Kaneki practically cried in relief. “How can I get it?”

“ _I’ll send someone to drop it off.”_

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

_“Just ensure that Hinami-chan is safe.”_

֎

True to Tsukiyama's word, Kaneki found a paper bag on his bed, within which was a carefully folded suit. Kaneki glanced around the room before holding it up. Surprisingly, not a stitch seemed to be out of place; apparently Tsukiyama’s perfectionism had won out over his grudge towards Kaneki.

A small note had fluttered out from the folds of the suit, and Kaneki picked it up, expecting it to be hugely insulting (not that it would have been unreasonable if this was the case).

_Kaneki_

_This is your suit, as requested. The reinforcement won’t do much against a quinque but it should be able to hold your organs together long enough for you to escape. Included are a pair of boots, although these are unlikely to hold up against any direct hits. Furthermore, if the suit does not fit then you will have to go without. As much as I want the little lady safe, I do not have the time or equipment to make adjustments and if my informant is correct then neither do you._

_If I were you, I wouldn’t give too much thought as to how the suit got into your residence; my friend has ways that I'm sure you don’t want to know about. She does not require payment for the delivery, but if there was any human food in your cupboards, you should assume that it is no longer there._

_I hope to see Hinami-chan safe and intact soon._

_Tsukiyama_

_P.s. We need to speak in person. Soon._


End file.
